One Touch is All It Takes
by AzzieMusical
Summary: SJ, Kaijou. Kaiba finds the possessed Jounouchi before the duel with Yugi. Angsty fluff, shounen ai


Sort of Whispershipping, but mostly Puppyshipping. Written mainly because I could never find ANY Whispershipping fics EVER --;;

Dedicated to Rikky, Kate and Lone Wolf for just being plain awesome

Summary: SJ, Kaijou. Kaiba comes across a possessed Jou before the duel with Yugi. Shounen ai, fluffy angst. One shot.

Malik speaking through Jounouchi

He has a strong will, Malik thought to himself, watching as the blond haired duellist walked stoically down the alley way, straight backed and passive. He was much harder to possess than the girl Anzu, or even Arkana. That's what made it all the more fun, the fact that he had won him over in the end, despite his determinism.

But still, every so often, his expression would flicker, and the real Jounouchi would shine through brown eyes. Pure fear would cross his features, and he would desperately try to turn away, or do anything to prove that he was truly back in control. Malik would allow him a few brief seconds of freedom before cruelly hitting the blond with more shadow magic, clasping him back into his iron like grip once more.

"I wasn't aware that you were this weak, mutt" a voice began coldly, drawing Malik's full attention back into Jounouchi. An almost maniacal grin spread across the blonde's lips as he watched the lean figure of Seto Kaiba move out of the shadows.

"_Weak? Who are you to call me weak?_" he replied , the hint of laughter in his tone, "_I've never felt so good in my life"_

Seto stared coldly back into Jounouchi's lifeless eyes, flinching inwardly at how different it was compared to the usual fiery passion that was there. One thing he'd noticed about the mutt's eyes was that no matter how hard he tried, he could never rid them of emotion. Regardless of whether he was smiling or frowning, his eyes alone would betray his true emotions.

"Leave him alone, Malik" he hissed lowly, "He's nothing. What do you expect to achieve out of this?"

Jounouchi laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"_He is close to Yugi Moutoh. Best friends, in fact,_" he added, mockingly, "_Which will make it all the more painful for Yugi to duel him, and by using this weakness it will allow me to claim the Millennium Puzzle once and for all. And finally destroy the spirit within"_

He started to laugh again, when another wave of determination from the blond knocked Malik away from him. Brown eyes softened as Jounouchi gained brief control again, quickly widening to fear. He looked at the brunette in front of him desperately, his heart thudding in his chest as he felt Malik slowly start to reclaim his grip on him.

"Kaiba" he began softly, his accent clear without the undertones of Malik staining them, "Please... stop me. Don't let me do this.."

He gritted his teeth as Malik came down at him with full force, his self control starting to ebb away again. Kaiba nodded to him, his own expression less harsh than before.

"I'll try, pup" he replied lowly, trying to hide any hint of emotion that was there, "But I know you can fight this on your own"

Surprise flickered through Jounouchi's gaze briefly, before it dulled and became lifeless once more. He smirked, folding his arms and looking at the CEO in undisguised amusement.

"_So... you care for the dog then. How sweet. This makes it all the more perfect then. He must feel so proud, the fact that it annoys so many of his peers that he is under my control. Oh wait no, he has no idea"_

"What do you mean?" Kaiba replied harshly. Jounouchi looked at him, his smirk becoming more pronounced.

"_There's more to the mutt than meets the eye. I admit, that even I was surprised when I first entered his mind. His self esteem is so low it is practically non existent, and he has this stupid rule of 'me last', always putting others before himself. He has a constant fear of his abusive father, and is generally a very emotional person. Weak. even But," _he broke off, his expression gleeful, "_There is light in the mutt's mind. He cares deeply for his stupid friends, and his sister, he genuinely likes helping people, he never asks for anything from it. And what you should find most interesting of all, Seto Kaiba, is that he has feelings for you."_

The CEO's eyes widened in surprise, which made Jounouchi start chuckling under his breath. Kaiba froze for a while, before raking a hand back through his hair, glaring at the blond.

"You have no right to read his mind" he snarled, stepping closer towards him, "Let him go. He's done nothing to deserve this"

Jounouchi stared back, smirking in amusement.

"_And what are you going to do about it? Hit me? And inflict more pain on your precious puppy? Admit it, Seto Kaiba, there's nothing you can do to save him. You're out of your league. You are powerless"_

Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously. He reached out quickly, grabbing the smaller boy by the shoulders and pressing him up against the wall. Jounouchi gasped, struggling in the CEO's grip, glaring up at him, his mouth twisted in anger.

"Seto Kaiba is never powerless" he hissed, before leaning closer and pressing his lips against Jounouchi's. The blond snarled, trying to pull away but Kaiba continued, his arms snaking around Jounouchi's back in a tight embrace.

As the blonde's lips parted, his slid his tongue gently inside, caressing the other's tongue. At first there was no reaction as he explored Jounouchi's mouth, and the worry began to grow inside of him.

Malik struggled to push the CEO away, when he found himself pushed back as Jounouchi fought to gain control, this time seeming much stronger than he had ever done before. Stunned, and distracted from the kiss, Malik was brushed aside and Jounouchi was free once more.

He stopped struggling, and went slightly limp in Kaiba's arms. Seconds later his tongue came to life, moving across to brush back against Kaiba's. The other sighed with relief, and tightened his hold on Jounouchi, pulling him up against his chest.

As they broke apart, both pairs of eyes fluttered open to gaze at each other, blue softened in concern and brown widened in surprise, still edged with fear. Kaiba gave the other a genuine rare smile, and pushed the blond bangs out of his eyes gently, glad to see the fire back in there, despite how weakly it was burning.

"I know you can do this, mutt" he whispered tenderly, "I believe in you. I can't make him leave you, only you can do that. I know you can fight him"

Jounouchi stared back at him, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Kaiba..." he began hoarsely, "...thank you. I owe ya one"

Kaiba smirked slightly.

"What could a mutt like you offer me? A bone perhaps?"

A faint smile appeared across Jounouchi's lips, as he wiped the back of his hand across his eyes.

"I could always give you a smack upside the head" he replied, wincing as he felt Malik's cool fingers sneak back into his mind, "I...Kaiba.."

He looked up at Kaiba desperately, who just lowered his hand to trace the blonde's jaw line gently, before grasping his chin.

"I understand, mutt" he murmured, brushing his lips back across Jounouchi's shaking ones, "Maybe we'll talk about this later. I know you can do this"

He watched as the warmth from Jounouchi's brown eyes faded once more, and he realesed him, stepping away from him. Jounouchi sneered at his, folding his arms across his chest.

"_You gave a weakling false hope" _he stated smugly, before turning and carrying on walking down the alley way, down to the docks where he knew the duel was waiting for him. Kaiba just watched him walk out into the sunlight, holding a hand to his lips thoughtfully.

OWARI

"What could a mutt like you offer me? A bone perhaps?"

This line just made me think of Rikky, Kate and Lone Wolf XD And the awesomeness that is our pervertedness.

Please read and review. I admit Kaiba and Jou are kinda OC, but it kinda fits... --;;

Thanks for reading!


End file.
